Fairy Sun
by DiamondAir
Summary: Once again UB-01 arrived to cause trouble. Who else would get called but Drake Taiyo, First Champion of Alola? But now, trapped in another dimension, Drake must survive this world where people without psychic abilities are just as strong as pokemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Pokemon or Harry Potter.

 **Fairy Sun**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nihilego**

Drake held out another BeastBall. Nihilego was bruised and battered, ready for the capture. He hadn't kept any of the other Ultra Beasts he had captured, instead, entrusting then to Ms. Wicke at the Aether Foundation. With Lusamine in Kanto and out of commission, he didn't have any regrets.

Just before he could throw the ball though Nihilego charged him. Gooey short white tentacles wrapped around his arms. A flash of what had happened to Lusamine flashed through his mind and his struggling grew.

"Let me go!" He screamed in panic. "Incineroar! Help!"

Drake caught a glimpse of fire charging at him before his face was covered by Nihilego. He felt the crash of the Flame Blitz and hopped that Nihilego would let go. Incineroar's claw wrapped his ankle and pulled. Drake felt Nihilego slide off before everything went dark. Distantly he heard the sound of glass shattering.

* * *

Mira slowly hiked down the side of the mountain. Yesterday they had seen a large funnel descending out of the sky and today they were all hiking to find it.

"What do think that was Mira?" Lisanna asked as she ducked under a branch.

"I don't know." Mira said slowly. "I've never heard of anything like that. Hold on a moment." She stuck an arm out in front of Lisanna as a soft noise reached her ears. A soft muffled noise.

"What is it Mira?" Lisanna asked looking around.

"I thought I heard…" She trailed off as a bush rustled.

Instantly Mira went into Demon Soul. Lisanna was a second after her in her Cat Soul. "Come out from there." Mira called.

The bush rustled again and a strange muffled cry was heard again. The strangest thing the two girls had ever seen slowly emerged from the bush. It had two black tipped ears a squiggly mouth and round black eyes and red cheeks. Both looked like they had been scribbled on. On its chest were two small black vertical ovals and, to round the outfit off. Its tail looked like a jagged piece of wood. As it moved it didn't have feet bet instead seemed to glide along the ground. It gave off a muffled cry again.

Mira and Lisanna just stared at the strange creature for a moment. It shot into the bush again but slightly peaked out.

"What is that?" Lisanna asked curiously stepping closer. The creature jerked back quickly now mostly hidden again.

"I don't know," Mira said slowly, "but…"

She was cut off as a loud ringing chime rung through the air. From above the trees another strange creature descended. This one was a brown orb split into four segments and five white point equally distanced around its circumference.

It fell down to where the other creature was and chimed again to which the first creature gave another muffled cry. The second creature chimed and turned towards the two sisters. It glided closer and quickly spun around them before giving off a quicker jangle. The first creature said a single note that sounded like a 'Mi' before shooting off into the forest.

The orb creature jangled again before a single part of the four snapped off followed by a second the other two. The brown was replaced by a light deep blue and there were two large swirly blue eyes. It bounced slightly in the air before darting around them to give a small push before darting back to the front and darting forward a few times.

"Wha…" Mira gasped as she regained her footing.

"Come on Mira." Lisanna darted forward and started to follow the orb thing. "It wants us to follow."

Mira pulled herself together and started for the retreating duo. "Lisanna, careful!" She caught up and grabbed her sister's arm, though she didn't stop her. "We don't know what they are nor why they want us to follow."

Lisanna just smiled over her shoulder. "Trust me Sis."

They walk in silence. The orb would occasionally jump in the air from side to side or move through the air as though it was drawing something. Occasionally it would dart behind them to prod them to move faster but they never changed their pace.

Eventually they arrived at a small overhang. Before they could see anything at the overhang though a large red and black cat-like humanoid with a build chest, large arms, a red/orange glowing belt, and sharp clawed hands stepped in front of them, growling darkly.

The orb chimed bouncing up and down. The cat snorted.

The orb zipped through the air seemingly random but only caused the cat to growl.

The orb released a sharp jangle and bounced at the cat seemingly frustrated. In return the cat huffed and stepped aside.

Throughout the exchange Lisanna and Mira started at the duo. When the cat stepped aside the orb darted around and prodded them forward.

As the two sisters stepped forward and the cat stepped behind them. Mira fell back a bit and walked right next to the large cat. It turned its yellow eyes to watch Mira warily. Mira returned the stare easily, allowing a bit of her demon soul magic into her eyes. The eyes narrowed.

The bushes quickly parted to reveal an unconscious boy wearing a dark blue tank top and black cargo shorts. His hair was pitch black. Next to him was a black shoulder bag with a small charm. Around his right wrist was a white stone bracelet.

On the boys chest was the first creature they saw. A paper thin claw extended from under the top and rubbed a damp cloth on his forehead. Mira wondered why especially since the boy didn't look ill at all.

"Request: Heal Drake." A mechanized voice said. Mira turned to see a creature with a battle axe shaped head crown. A webbed fish tail, bird talon front paws, and a body of a canine/ursine animal.

"What are you?" Mira asked cautiously. With the amount of troubles they had been having it would be good not to get too trusting.

"Name: Silvally. Repeat: Heal Drake. Plea: We don't know why he won't wake." Silvally said. The black eyes jumped from the two sisters to the boy and back. "Statement: We were unable to protect him from UB-01 and now he won't wake."

The creature on Drakes chest let out a small cry. Lisanna turned to Mira. "Could we please help them?"

Mira looked from her sister, to Silvally, to Drake. "Okay, we'll help."

The large cat released a loud yowl. Quickly a large tan wolf and a blue spiked hemisphere appeared in the small clearing. The cat immediately picked Drake up and set him on the wolf's back. The small creature jumped up and two paper thin claws stretched out from the bottom of it to wrap around Drake to hold him on.

"Statement: We are ready." Silvally said turning to the two sisters.

Mira smiled. If they were concerned about a human they couldn't be too bad could they? "Come on." She said and lead the group back to the camp.

 **Here it is. I will be honest and say that I am not too sure about where I want to take this fic but idea just wouldn't stop bothering me until I put it down. If any of you have ideas send them my way and will take them into account.**

 **DiamondAir**


End file.
